The PinkPlush100 Show Season 1 Episode 3: One Tough Dragon
This is the third episode of The PinkPlush100 Show(Season 1). Synopsis The Episode begins when Dabber Fred will zap you all AUTTP gets mad at Draco for eliminating Todd for cutting the wrong wire and throws a vase at her, running away immediately. Next, Rudy throws ice at Draco. Back to Arle Nadja, SatoPika said to Arle that she did good on The Ultimate Obstacle Course, Arle was about to say "thx guys", but suddenly, something rumbles from upstairs. Radisho and Fun wondered what made that noise. Puyo Gamer2243 then appears in shock and told everyone that he saw 2 boys, one a bubble dragon, and a alien who's white upstairs. PinkPlush100 wanted to see what they looked like, so Puyo Gamer2243 led them to where the 2 boys are. At Upstairs, Puyo Gamer2243 showed his friends the 2 boys he was talking about. The Black Bubble Dragon and White Alien were both playing a Virtual Reality Fighting Game, after fighting each other, they started to laugh, due to having fun. PinkPlush100 told the 2 who they were, The Black Bubble Dragon revealed to be Devilon, a 14-year-old Bubble Dragon, and The White Alien revealed to be Devilon's 14-year-old brother, Orbulon. Arle wanted to know what the 2 boys were playing, it was revealed that the 2 boys were playing Magical Fighter, a Magical Girl fighting game made by Sweet Success. Arle wanted Devilon and Orbulon to be their friends, but first, PinkPlush100 wants them to build a Rube Goldberg Machine, if they want to be her friends. When Devilon and Orbulon went downstairs, they met SatoPika, Radisho and Fun, WierdGachaPotato UWU and Gacha Cookie for the first time, even S H (who's on Thomas the Train). When the two brothers went outside, Devilon shows Orbulon a example of a Rube Goldberg Machine, and now, they have to gather the people, so the Rube Goldberg Machine would be complete. After that, it was the day Devilon and Orbulon get to test their machine, Devilon throws a carrot and Hikaru goes after it, starting the Rube Goldberg Machine. Next, Hikaru pulls on a rope tied to a merry-go-round that Akane is on, causing it to go so fast, Akane hits Tewi in the head, causing Reisen to tell everyone that there's a rabbit down, Creator heard it and screams, but accidentally drops the salt and pepper at Koharu, causing her to sneeze at Paper Mario, blowing to Chiharu. Chiharu then notices Paper Mario, and puts him in a basket. The weight then causes the basket to be weighted down, next, a spring springs Elsword down to the trampoline and bounces past Elesis (who's swinging at the swings), causing her to spin so much, she flew out of the swings, then, her foot landed into the slippery soap, causing her to slip backwards, and then, landing on the button, causing a spring to appear, pushing Devilon and Orbulon up, up, up to the sky. Meanwhile, Yunoki finds a abandoned Dream House, goes inside of it and decorates it, so it wouldn't be abandoned. But she then hears something crashing from up, and then sees Devilon and Orbulon, who accidentally crashes into her. Devilon thinks it could've been a perfect landing, and Orbulon calls Yunoki a "pink-hared earth folk" and wanted to know her name, and Yunoki introduced herself to him. Devilon apologizes to Yunoki and Yunoki accepts his apology. PinkPlush100 then appeared out of nowhere and told Devilon and Orbulon that they have good forgiveness, Yunoki saw PinkPlush100 and told her where did she came from, and it was revealed that PinkPlush100 used teleportation. Yunoki also showed PinkPlush100 2 friends she befriended, PinkPlush100 saw them and told Devilon and Orbulon that they're now her friends, making Devilon and Orbulon be happy to hear this. Suddenly, someone knocks the door, Orbulon goes to get it, and it was revealed that Zoe Molla the Lovely Angel 2020 was knocking the door, wanting to come inside. Major Events # Rudy Tabootie, Devilon, Orbulon, Gacha Cookie, S H, Hikaru, Akane, Tewi, Reisen, Creator, Koharu, Chiharu, Elsword, Elesis, Yunoki and Zoe Molla the Lovely Angel 2020 appears for the first time. Characters Main Cast Arle Nadja PinkPlush100 Devilon Orbulon Secondary Characters Dabber Fred will zap you all AUTTP Draco Centaurus Rudy Tabootie SatoPika Radisho and Fun WierdGachaPotato UWU Puyo Gamer2243 Gacha Cookie S H Spongebob Rocks 120 Gary Hopkins Hikaru Akane Tewi Inaba Reisen "Udongein" Inaba Creator Koharu Chiharu Elsword Elesis Yunoki Zoe Molla the Lovely Angel 2020 Trivia